


Impermanence

by ricketyjukeboxer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond breaks things, Gadgets, Gen, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/pseuds/ricketyjukeboxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond must impart on Q that his existence is not guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impermanence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small start that I thought I'd put up here so that it has a little place to live.

I cannot count the number of times I have watched a car sink into a body of water. You would think that would be something I could do because at the very least, you would assume a smart man would stop driving so close to the water. It isn't really a choice, you see, though I do always get some sense of satisfaction from the sight. 

This one was bulletproof and particularly loaded with lovely extras. A shame, to be sure, but Q will make another and it will be better than this one rusting at the bottom of the Thames. Perhaps this time, one of the improvements will include flotation. 

I return all of his gadgets in no less than two pieces, if I return them at all. I know it annoys him, but it also reminds him that my work is dangerous and he cannot always expect me to come back to return those bits of his work. I display them on his work table with a peppering of regret to cover the smirk that inevitably wends its way across my mouth and through my shoulders. 

"You're really going to have to get better at your job, Bond," his slightly nasal, superior and clipped accent sends the words at my back as I walk away. 

"You first," I volley back to him. 

It annoys him, but it also educates him and that is the most important thing. After he fell into bed with me, the way all things I want fall into bed with me, I cannot have him believing that I am permanent.


End file.
